Gone But Never Forgotten
by Faded and Forgotten
Summary: It's the last battle against Lord Voldemort. Ginny recklessly follows Harry into the graveyard in which his parents were buried. She was then forced to watch Harry suffer. Will good win against evil?


Disclaimer: In this little garden of Magic, Ms. Rowling is the boss. I am merely playing in it.

**

* * *

****Gone But Never Forgotten**

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley sobbed.

They were in that same graveyard Harry's parents were buried. Visiting the deceased, huh? Think again; it was that final battle. That dreaded, final, battle. Now hanging on to dear life, Harry used the last of his strengths to try and reach for his wand. Voldemort didn't have enough human left in him to know that he too, was dying. The connection between Harry Potter and Voldemort was so very deep, and got even deeper during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, during which Harry had shared Voldemort's moods and in his dream see some of Voldemort's actions. Had Voldemort not started applying Occlumency against Harry, they would, by now, almost be one with each other. Death would not be Voldemort's faith if not for the blood that still course through his vein. Harry's blood, in which the protection Lily's love for Harry had provided.

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried with his high cruel voice.

Torturing Harry, making him suffer a slow, merciless death gave him deep satisfaction. Ginny, still sobbing her heart out, was bound against a grave stone and could do nothing but to watch her beloved Harry writhe in agony towards his death slowly. If only she had listened to Harry, he may have had a different faith. Even if it was a quick death without suffering, she would have been able to forgive herself more later – that is, if she managed to live until then. And the end of Voldemort forever would have came quicker. If only she hadn't been so stubborn and refused to let Harry come alone.

"So, enjoying the show my little pretty?" he gave a high cruel laugh.

She couldn't watch, but yet she felt she could not look away as she didn't want Harry to feel she had given up hope of him ever winning. She should have stayed with the others that are battling the death eater. To think it was only yesterday Harry had the look of triumph on his face when he had finally destroyed the last of the Horcruxes.

Voldemort noticed Harry trying to reach for his wand and kicked it away. And once again he used the hated Cruciatus Curse.

"Having fun, Potter?" The wizard mocked, with so, so much hatred and coldness in his voice.

"No! Please stop! Why are you doing this to us?!" Ginny sobbed, as she struggled against vine binding her to the gravestone, wincing as they curled tighter.

"Oh, you wish to me to stop this?" he said, an amused smile playing around his lips as he used the painful spell yet again.

"Please NO!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny…stay…out…of…this!" Harry said weakly to her, just speaking word seemed to suck a lot of energy from him.

"Well, Potter I think I will grant your little girlfriend's wish." This left them both shocked.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light blinded Ginny. Moments later, there lying on the ground before her were two, limp, dead bodies. One of Harry Potter and one of Lord Voldemort.

The vines around Ginny let her go and she fell to the ground weeping. After spending his life fighting against Voldemort, Harry finally succeeded, but had lost his life along the way. The thing that gave Voldemort the advantage had ended his life, had cause him the only thing he feared: death.

Two figures came running over to the scene. It was Ron and Hermione, perhaps if they had came just a few minutes sooner Harry would still be with them. _Perhaps_. We'd never know now.

Hermione flung herself down beside Ginny as she too, started sobbing miserably. Ron looked like he was about to faint at the sight of the two corpses laid out before him.

"We're…we're…too late..." He whispered with disbelief.

Soon members of the Order came flooding into the graveyard and as soon as they saw the sight they fell to their knees, paying Harry their respects.

"He died saving the rest of the magical world; he is and always will be our hero!" Remus Lupin said.

The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, suddenly appeared, proclaiming that the hero who, with the help of him, defeated Voldemort must be buried at the Ministry of Magic.

At this everyone said with force, "NO!"

The Minister thought nothing of the death of a great hero, all he wanted was for the rest of the world to think he play an immense role in the death of the Dark Lord.

Harry will get what he wished for, to be buried in Godric Hollows along with his parents.

_Harry James Potter_

_Gone But Never Forgotten_

* * *

A/N: That review button down there is there for a reason. So let's not hurt it's feelings and use it! Pulling up that keyboard and typing up what you think won't hurt anyone! wink wink nudge nudge

Thank-you to my friend Sasha for making my story even more wonderful!


End file.
